Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of forklift devices and more particularly to manually operated forklift systems and methods for loading and unloading freight.
Manual forklifts are useful for the efficient movement and organization of materials and goods. They enable an individual to quickly lift and transport a product in quantities and masses that the individual could not physically endure alone. Furthermore, manual forklifts allow for the orderly and controlled placement and storage of products in a manner that maximizes the use of space and time. To date, a variety of apparatuses designed for the lifting, transporting, and placement of objects by manual means have been described. Such systems include hoists for the lifting and moving of heavy objects, loads, and other freight.
Although these and other approaches may provide helpful techniques for lifting and moving heavy items, still further advances would be desirable. For example, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods which could be used to engage multiple loads at a time. It would also be desirable to provide a manually managed means for engaging, lifting, relocating, and positioning multiple products simultaneously in an efficient and cost-effective manner.
Further, it would be desirable to provide methods for forwardly and backwardly moving the engaged objects such as pallets, for example when loading or unloading palleted material to or from a delivery truck. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that could be used in situation which provide limited space for maneuverability. What is more, it would be desirable to provide techniques that accomplish the loading or unloading of palleted material between a delivery truck and a loading dock, where the truck and dock have different heights. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions that address the problems described above, and hence provide answers to at least some of these outstanding needs.